


[中文翻譯] Everybody Loves Yuuri

by Enlightener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Victor Nikiforov
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightener/pseuds/Enlightener
Summary: 勝生勇利是一個不知道自己有多討人喜歡的小甜心。沒關係，確保他的Херувим和他人之間保持足夠的距離是維克多的責任。Херувим=小天使





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everybody Loves Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358040) by [LilianRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianRoses/pseuds/LilianRoses). 



> 大家好，這篇的翻譯原本是PO在Lofter上，裡面有些章節會有註解，有興趣的話可以去看看吧！這裡就是完全版了。  
> 我並不擁有這個作品的任何權利，一切版權屬於原作的LilianRoses太太。要轉載的話請去問一下原作，他同意我就同意啦！但還是希望可以留言告知一下呢。  
> 有錯都是我的錯，歡迎指正。  
> 本篇之後應該會再小幅度修正翻譯

維克多想像隻貓一樣發出嘶聲。時至今日，這已經不是什麼很罕見的慾望了。

當勇利搬到聖彼得堡和他一起住的時候，他高興極了。他們已經正式的訂婚，同居，以及定期做愛。他真的不認為事情可以再變的更好了。不過，勇利對於在新的冰場練習有點緊張。他不是俄羅斯人，而且他在進入成年組之後從來沒有和這麼多選手共用一個冰場。維克多告訴他要他不用擔心，並向他保證大家都會很喜歡他。

維克多皺眉。

維克多沒有想到大家會這麼喜歡他。

勇利對於引誘他人這件事非常的有天賦。由於他的臉，他努力認真的工作態度，和他沉著的舉止和聲音，大家都不由自主的被他吸引。而且他也從來不會利用這點。他真的定義了什麼叫做「這世界無法承受的純潔」。維克多對此感到又愛又恨。

他看著他的未婚夫從蹲踞旋轉進入到一個燕式旋轉，然後再從燕式變成貝爾曼。他的銳利度還沒有達到競賽等級，但是他們有時間可以慢慢修正。勇利已經宣布了他今年的主題是「重生」。大部分的人都覺得很合適，尤其是看著他從災難性的墊底，即將要退役的選手變成銀牌得主。有些人也覺得維克多是瘋了才會當自己的競爭對手的教練(更不用提他居然要同時做教練和選手)，但是他可沒有讓那些人阻止他。他向勇利大喊。

「你的蹲轉看起來有點晃，Херувим！記得把腹肌收緊！」

勇利(他現在因為運動而氣喘吁吁)給他比了個大姆指後繼續重跳他的曲目。維克多高興地發現他不再為了那個暱稱而臉紅了。當他第一次在公眾場合那麼叫他的時候，勇利看起來好像快爆炸了。

「怎麼了？」

「維克多這太羞恥了！」

「可是這很適合你不是嗎？你小小的，有點肉肉的，還跟天使一樣。你就是我私人的小小天使！」

「維克多…」

 

米拉高聲呼喊著勇利，跟他講有關午餐的事，將他從他充滿柔情的記憶中扯出來，讓他的注意力重新回到他現在的問題上。他的冰場夥伴們就好像飛蛾撲火一般的被勇利吸引。光是想想這件事就讓他很想有衝動發出嘶聲。但是勇利對於被敞開雙臂的接受這件事無比的感激，所以他不會為了自己想要獨佔自己愛人的幼稚渴望而毀掉勇利的心情。

但是他的耐心已經快要耗盡了。

「米拉妳自己去就好了。我要把這個蹲轉練好。更別說我為了消耗掉那些油炸食品得經歷什麼樣的地獄。」

「你難道連一天都不讓自己偷吃一下嗎？」

「我還蠻容易變胖的…」

「可那也不代表你得讓自己受苦！來，跟我一起吃午飯！」

維克多已經聽夠了。他偽裝出來的爽朗聲線就好像一塊霧面塑膠一樣劃過了他們的對話。

「如果妳不是女生的話，米拉，我會以為妳這是想要陷害妳的對手！」

該死。

勇利眨眼，看起來對維克多的苦難毫不知情。

「她才不會那麼做，維洽。她只是想要邀我一起吃午餐。你該跟她道歉。」

「對阿，維洽。你該道歉的。」

 

他道歉了(因為如果他不這麼做的話勇利就不會原諒他)，但是他用盡全力在勇利察覺不出來的範圍內讓自己聽起來盡可能的敷衍。他才不會讓她享受到一個真心實意的道歉所帶來的滿足感呢。

 

\-----  
這都是胡扯。他還以為雅可夫會比較高尚的。

但是當他恐懼又不敢置信地看著他的未婚夫輕而易舉的將他的教練迷的神魂顛倒的時候，他感到了少見的(但是正迅速的變的常見的)想要飆髒話的渴望。

因為維克多的練習時間正好在勇利之前，所以他們在大部分的早晨都會一起去冰場。通常勇利在等待自己的練習時間的時候會在一旁伸展，跳舞，或者是做著一些有氧運動。

但是今天他選擇看維克多練習。

他站在雅可夫跟尤里的身旁，偶爾向維克多喊一些鼓勵的話或一些綿綿情話。但是那並不是讓維克多焦躁的原因。

雖然他的確是有忽略其他人建議的傾向，但是他是五次金牌得主，他有本錢可以這麼做。但是當雅可夫氣得臉頰脹紅，準備對他大聲咆嘯的時候，勇利睜大雙眼轉過身面向他，為維克多的行為道歉。他告訴雅可夫說當一個這麼不願意聽取意見的選手的教練一定很辛苦，然後感謝他仍然願意繼續教導維克多。

雅可夫的臉色幾乎立刻就恢復正常。如果是其他人說同樣的話聽起來可能會很虛偽，但是勇利的聽起來就非常的真誠，而且顯然就連雅可夫都無法免疫勝生勇利的魅力。雅可夫甚至開始跟他聊了起來，問他有關他的編排跟生活作息的事。他的未婚夫告訴雅可夫他有困難的地方，但是同時也跟他保證他正進他所能的在改善中。雅可夫給他一些指點，勇利感謝他的建議。雅可夫只有點頭，顯然非常不習慣有人在沒有說教的情況下就聽取他的建言。維克多朝他們滑過去，有點不高興。

「我的能力指導我自己的學生綽綽有餘，雅可夫。」

「顯然不是，如果你可以的話他就不會到現在還沒搞定他的蹲轉了！然後你到底在這裡幹嘛，你不是應該去練習你的提刀弓身轉嗎？就算你真的因為缺乏練習所以生疏了，你也沒有理由做出這麼糟糕的旋轉-」  
\-----  
維克多就知道粉絲們會成為麻煩。

他有自己的粉絲群，絕大部分男單選手也有。媽的，尤里跟JJ的粉絲群還有名字呢。

他之前甚至還告訴勇利要擁抱他的粉絲(事到如今他幾乎後悔說過這種話)。

賽季才剛剛開始，但是已經有很多忠實粉絲來到了舉辦大賽的冰場。維克多稍微拉下墨鏡向人群眨了個眼，習以為常的看著那些騷動，不過勇利看起來還在驚訝有多少人在關注他。你幾乎不會以為他是個銀牌得主。維克多輕推了一下他。

「別就只有這樣走過去，Херувим。跟他們打聲招呼！」

「可、可是我連--」

「跟著我做就好了！反正他們不管怎樣一定要拍你的，所以就笑一下，揮個手，讓他們拍張好照片就好了！」

他早該知道的。但是，說真的，他真的可以事先預料到這種事嗎？他真的不這麼認為。

勇利咬著唇摘下了自己的眼鏡。(光這個脫下來的動作本身就很危險了。沒戴眼鏡的勇利根本就誘人到一個不可思議。)他迎頭給了他可愛的粉絲們一個很Eros的微笑，再給了個維克多式的眨眼。

群眾爆發出了一陣尖叫。

 

維克多決定他們應該，用尤里的話來說，「他媽的離開這鬼地方」了。勇利對於群眾的尖叫已經驚訝到做不出反應，放任別人把他扯進會場裡。 警衛的工作變得無比困難，他們得讓喧鬧的人群保持在護欄後方。

一旦他們安全的處在「選手區」的時候，勇利用一種讓維克多想跳進太陽裡的表情看著他。他的表情真心困惑，還有輕微的恐慌。

「怎麼了？為什麼大家在尖叫？」

維克多無法克制自己和地板融為一體。他不知道他到底是該瘋狂的大笑，神經質的尖叫，或只是歇斯底里地大吼，所以他就只是…躺在那兒。

「維克多？！維克多，怎麼了？！」  
\-----  
相機在他們的四周不停閃爍。維克多已經不能再更驕傲了。勇利不敢置信地看著自己的金牌，眼淚流下他的雙頰。維克多親吻了勇利的金牌，然後他自己的銀牌則掛在胸前。他緊緊的抱住勇利。

「恭喜你，Херувим。我真的非常、非常以你為榮。」

「所以這是我們可以結婚了的意思嗎？」

這句話讓維克多驚得笑了一聲。

「對，沒錯，Херувим。」

「喂，別給我在獎台上膩來膩去，兩個老傢伙。」

維克多挑眉看向戴著銅牌的尤里。

「這兩個老傢伙才剛拿下金牌銀牌。尊重一下你的前輩。」

「你這他媽的--」

他芭蕾老師的一個怒瞪讓一個即將脫口而出的髒話消散於無形。披集、奧塔別克，以及克里斯多夫在圍牆後向他們揮手。他們也高興的向他們揮了回去，慶幸沒有什麼僵硬的氣氛。

勇利，身上環繞著一種罕見的自信，抓住維克多的表演服前端把他拉過來一個深吻，然後在維克多來得及享受之前就把他放開了。他淘氣的笑著。

「太棒了。我們得為此慶祝一番。現在你不用因為有人靠近我就開始掙扎著要吃醋了。」

他是什麼時候--

「是我跟披集抱怨你詭異的行為的時候他告訴我的。我為你滑了Eros，然後你還以為我會對一個突然冒出來的人移情別戀？笨蛋維洽。來，笑一個！」  
維克多花了長得令人羞恥的時間才鎮定下來。沒錯。他們正站在天知道有幾台攝影機前面，還有國際放送。或許他看錯勇利了。他不是一個小甜心。他是一個小惡魔。不過他可一點也不在意。

(而他們也的確慶祝了他們的勝利，以及即將到來的婚禮。)

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想要看看以前的翻譯的話，就到http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/來找我吧！  
> 基本上都只翻維勇  
> 去Lofter上跟我講話我會比較快回，我比較少用AO3


End file.
